


默语Silent Murmur

by Paraly



Series: 衍择 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Serial Killer Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 两本日记，双重身份，当一切被打破，他们将结合……在我的梦魇中，人们总是尖叫着，我从未奢望他们有一天会停止 只留下近乎沉默的低语。－《死亡大师的日记》In my nightmares, people are always screaming, and I never expected them to stop one day, leaving only near-silent murmurs. - The Diary of the Master of Death
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: 衍择 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084055
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams and Darkness Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649331) by [Epic Solemnity (Dark_Cyan_Star)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cyan_Star/pseuds/Epic%20Solemnity). 



*日记体  
*双黑，双重身份，中篇（？）He 

[ ] ch1  
伏地魔的日记  
1999，5，4  
微雨

我讨厌雨天。那些嘈杂的雨声总能拉扯出我记忆中那破败不堪的斑驳片段。孤儿院在雨中湿滑冰冷的栏杆，残缺的窗户无法抵挡的冷风，和散发着霉味的床单。 

我更愿意在办公室里等待着一杯咖啡。但日程表的残酷程度达到了前所未有的高度，这是一场灾难。 

上午有一个面对群众的露天演讲。我不被允许使用魔法，群众似乎更乐于看着他们的部长打湿头发。下午则需要探望一位受伤的奥罗，他显然不知道如何把自己放到正确的位置，执意在每一次危险来临时迫不及待地冲向最前方。 

哦，棒极了，我应该把这一天划分为处理无意义事物的垃圾堆。自“死亡大师”的来信后，这些繁杂的琐事几乎占据了我四分之一的日程｡ 

“根据仰巴脚效应，优秀的人暴露的一丝不完美能够使他们更容易得到民众的信任。”当如此傲慢地运用麻瓜学的东西成为他显而易见的特质时，我希望杖尖穿透纸张对准写字台前不可一世得几乎刻板的脸。但自我在上一个会议中故意打碎茶杯后，连续几周指责我虚伪的邮件几乎减少了一半。 

我不明白将自己的代号称为“死亡大师”与“愚蠢”一词有多么接近。但截止到目前为止，他所提出的建议确实像钟楼里相互压合的齿轮一样，精准地运作着。 

或许他是对的，劣等人与麻瓜之间的差别似乎并不是无法接靠的断岩。 

无论如何，我会再次尝试向死亡大师发出邀请，保护他的通缉名单似乎是一个难得一遇的筹码。我会使用他所要求的方式，即使他可悲的大脑可能无法意识到这对我的屈辱，我想，他会明白的，只是需要时间。 

……  
上午的行程单调乏味，我不得不站在临时搭建的演讲台，身后是倾斜错乱的老屋与街道，以一种友善的微笑面对这些扭曲的狂想式建筑与簇拥的杂乱人群，等待着雨水将我与背景融为一体。 

下午的行程，探望负伤的奥罗，三年前毕业于格兰芬多学院的学生，哈利波特。 

他显而易见地完美符合人们对格兰芬多以及奥罗职位的期望，迫不及待地在每一次任务中由近乎愚蠢的无畏掌控着将自己置于险境。这是人们所需要的，有其他的白痴为自己拼命。 

我希望他最好睡着了，即使这并不会对我的情感有所帮助，但我已经厌倦了倒置扭转的不连贯感谢语，打结的舌头和颤抖的双手，这毫无意义。 

我的手指不得不接触橡木门上半脱落都生锈手柄，深褐色的黏腻污渍染脏了我的手套。 

他睡着了，眼睑完美地贴合着眼球，只留下一条平滑的弧线，黑色的头发成为纯白的房间中最突兀的一部分。 

我将捧花放在床头，象征地同医师询问他的情况，那位拥有罗马式鼻子的老人似乎很擅长将畸变的词语洽融成章，这使我不得不花费更多耐心去停留。 

“你好，部长先生。” 

他醒了，握住了我的手，该死。 

我未能从他的眼底提取出任何倦意与惊讶。他的眉骨微抬，在完成整个挑眉动作的中途停止。 

“我代表本部，对您的付出表示感谢……”我用官方的语调搪塞着对方，时刻准备抽回自己的手指。  
“乐意效力于巫师界。”他复刻着我的语气，加重的其中的讽刺意味，按压着手掌的力度短暂地紧收，然后，他放开了我的手，从花束中抽出一只，“感谢您的花，部长，如果不介意的话，我需要休息了。”他的手指拉扯着花瓣，将脸部扭曲出一个戏谑的微笑。 

过度明显的意图拉扯着我的后背 他显然察觉到了我在花中加的安定剂，为了让他少说两句话。 

…… 

“他是谁。”我假装不经意地询问自己的下属，给予他一个普通奥罗应有的对待，即使他与“普通”相去甚远。 

“哈利波特，是……” 

是詹姆斯波特与莉莉波特的儿子，我再清楚不过了。

…………  
……  
死亡大师的日记

1999，5，5  
⸺⸺ 

我不在乎今天的天气是什，因为任何天气都无力无法扼杀我的企图。昏迷，像尊静默沉重的雕塑，等待着官僚们的鲜花与报刊摄影，然后摆脱嫌疑的苔藓。 

以伤害自己的方式逃避任务是愚蠢的，这使我感到厌烦，但我无法将自己追捕。 

部长的反应令人心情愉悦，这个可怜的人显然低估了自己对部分工作的厌恶程度。安定剂加花绝对是这个世界上最无趣的组合之一。 

邮箱里又出现了他的的邀请，他似乎认为自己的“保护者”筹码很诱人，他总是对自己的计划有着近乎荒谬的自信。每当他被无意义的必要工作填满时，他总会做些什么让我生活变得同等黯淡。 

自我向伏地魔发送的第一封建议信为时间节点开始，审判书语气的邀请信在邮箱中交错着，堆叠层落，挤满了狭小空间的每一个分隔的缝隙与空格，与那个男人所做的任何戏剧性事件不符。 

我本该放弃这种危险的娱乐，任何一次徘徊于刀刃的试探都可能使我在下一个目标出现之前滑脱，但神秘的事物所带来的致命吸引力早根植于心脏，令血管表面布满它张合的丝网。 

当我的人生只剩下复仇的执念时，我会乐意与揭开他虚伪在面纱，在丛影中寻找早已腐败变质的真相。


	2. Chapter 2

死亡大师的日记 

1999，5，6  
晴 

对昏迷剂用量的完美把控所带来的奖励是丰厚的，新出现的药物配方为圣芒戈的医师们提供了一份挖满空格的未解析试卷。不得不承认，混血王子是一个凌驾于任何意义上的天才。司长为我开放了一周假期，以减少我工作中的不确定性，这为我的下一次谋杀提供了一笔客观的时间。 

赫敏的猫头鹰正在有节奏地敲击着窗子，我拉动金属支架，在指爪与玻璃的割划声二次伤害我的耳膜之前将猫头鹰赶进屋子。 

这是一封邀请信，邀请我在周日下午同她和罗恩在猪头酒吧喝下午茶。当然，这封信的目的是在纸页的结尾突兀而潦草地出现的，夹杂着干燥的幽默感。对我受伤的抱怨和担忧占据所有可以容纳字迹的空间。每当这位精明的法律执行司司长给她的朋友写信时，攥写法律文件时的精简干练便与文字中逐渐隐去的调理一同荡然无存。当然，这并不是我在抱怨她昂长句子中的高难度语法，只是我确信罗恩无法读懂这个。 

周日下午。 

我的目光探寻般地又一次地擦过这个单词，这是 拥有一双能够精准操控手术刀的灵巧双手的马斯特先生，精心制作自己的伟大杰作⸺人体器官标本的时间。 

两个截然不同的事件在时间上的重合晦涩而微妙，它们缠绕在一起，藤蔓弯折出的弧度优美而致命，跟随我在两者联结点的每一寸移动而跳跃，共振和拉扯。  
…… 

“辛苦你了。”我轻声说着，对我即将离开的伙伴，宠物蛇格尔斯表示感谢，将微型的爆炸装置固定在它尾部的鳞片上。我尽可能声音和缓，不允许内在沉寂的暴力因子对同伴诉诸于任何形式的暴力，即使罗恩曾多次抱怨我使用蛇类语言时舌头在口腔中的怪异移动方式和令人窒息地冰冷低嘶。 

爆炸装置是笑话商店的“逃避式炸弹”内核，我在它的甲壳上雕刻了符文。至于格尔斯，则是马斯特庄园周围森林中的常见蛇种。蛇类光滑而干燥的鳞片不会留下太多关键的痕迹，与蛇类的交谈毫无疑问是一笔只赚不赔的生意。 

“让我想一想……”我刻意作出思索的模样，只为满足自己对于塑造事物戏剧性的卑劣渴望，“把装置贴在马斯特先生的标本架后面怎么样？他会珍惜福尔马林溶液粘连在皮肤，融和进血液的机会的。”我一面用手背轻抚着它的鳞片，一面庆幸蛇类简单的头脑无法察觉我的漫不经心。 

当我试图完成所有的谋杀并周而复始时，谋杀清单上那些被划去的名字如同逐渐失效的麻醉剂，无法被抚平的伤痕所暴露的现实逐渐逼近，我当前所做的一切，不会将那些鲜血淋漓的历史以任何形式埋葬。  
…………  
伏地魔的日记 

1999，5，7  
冷阳 

“没有找到任何痕迹？”，我放下手中的文件，抬起头，放弃了对于脸部肌肉的掌控，除了对于卢修斯近乎蹩脚的无能外，显然，又一起谋杀，来自死亡大师的手笔，完美的工作。 

“原谅我，我的主，这个庄园唯一外屋留下的，只有蛇类爬行的痕迹，但这没有任何意义，对于拥有一片森林的庄园来说，蛇类出现在储物室的行为并不奇怪。” 

“储物室？马斯特存放自己恶心的收藏癖好的地方？”我转动了一下头部，试图消除对这种残破感到反感。“看着我。”我进入他的眼睛，在黏著的恐惧中向前推进，试图从他无用的大脑里翻找出丝毫有价值的残余物，毕竟，使用蛇类进行谋杀对我而言早已不是什么新鲜事物。 

“哈利波特在干什么？”最后，我问到。  
“和他朋友，格兰杰和韦斯莱吃饭，格兰芬多的传统。” 

很好，相信这将是我们平等交涉的开始。  
…………  
……  
死亡大师的日记 

1999，5，7  
阴 

“哈利，你还好吗？”我接受了她的拥抱，允许她蓬松的发丝垂在我的肩膀和手臂上，这位年轻的司长习惯于在周末将自己紧束的头发披散下来，转变为我们曾经更熟悉的模样。 

“当然，为什么这么问？”我流利地回答着，僵硬的手臂向后移动，不去破坏这里美好的氛围。  
她没有说话，嘴唇生硬地抿成一条直线，我叹了一口气，为她眼睛中闪烁的担忧，矛盾与无措。 

“我的自愈能力很强。”身体上的。我逃避性地回答道，离开座位，转身去拿菜单。“这是美好的一天，让我们放松一下，好吗？”我又一次打断她对我潜在PTSD的猜想，并为自己的熟练程度叹息，我不能将自己注定会流逝的那部分移接到同伴身上。 

她瞪着我，内在的不满毫不掩饰地呈现在她的每一寸皮肤，周围的空气似乎失去了轻盈的性质，逐渐凝集成块，我别开眼，略微调整了嘴角上扬的弧度。信中所提的罗恩似乎从一开始就不会在这里存在，但两个眷恋着高傲的人沉默地搅动着咖啡，逐步陷入等待拯救的僵局。  
…………  
……  
“下午好，女士和先生们。”拯救者来了 可惜不是我们期望的那位。 

“下午好，里德尔先生。”赫敏站起来，同对方握手，我没有说话，给了对方一个枯萎的微笑，这是他，在使我的假期变得更糟时，应得到的份额。 

“抱歉打扰你们用餐，但马格斯庄园出现了一起新的谋杀案……”他站得很高，并且丝毫没有低下头的意思，如果我不站起来，就不得不仰起头使视线对准他的脸。如何这是他的目的，我想，他成功了。 

我拉动椅子 ，椅角在起伏不平的木衍上拉扯的声响似乎令他愉悦，“部长先生，很遗憾听到这个，但如你所见，我正在休假，新的案例应该投报给金斯莱，这是规则。”傲慢的片段贯穿在词句缓慢得语速中，当我尝试站在规则的制高点时，这样的情绪很难被遮掩。 

汤姆里德尔，现任魔法部部长，显然不会是老老实实遵守规则的货色，他通常是摆动着规则的迷宫，对迷宫内的羔羊们进行围困的人物。但有趣的是，周围的人们不是，所以在公共场合时，他将不得不表现得同其他迷途的羔羊一样。没有人想要成为异端，因为没有人希望异端存活。人类真是奇怪的生物，他们制定并恪守规则，在被压迫的恐惧中成为规则的拥护者。 

我欣赏着他离开的背影，感受着他在炙热的愤怒中无意识散发出了黑暗魔法 同我后背上那片部有符文的皮肤共鸣 所带来的刺痛，显然，这场简单的博弈不会是一切的结束。 

“我们继续吃饭？赫敏。”赫敏显然有目送部长离开的习惯，或许她想要逃避自己脸上的表情，她迟迟没有回头。 

“当然。”最后，她转过身。 

她的表情谨慎地保持中立，因为放松而下垂的肩膀却暴露了一切。她如释重负。但什么是她所释怀的负担？部长的离开？还是……我不是“死亡大师”的不在场证明？ 

我不知道，但我卑微地希望不是后者。


	3. Chapter 3

死亡大师的日记 

1999，5，8  
晴 

“尊敬的波特先生：  
又或者，“尊敬的死亡大师”，如果你愿意。很荣幸以真实身份与你交流，真诚地邀请你于5，8日在德兰餐厅共进午餐，希望这封信的到来不算太晚，我持有你需要的东西，相信我们会在维系彼此的平衡间各有所取。  
伏地魔” 

…… 

当我从沉默的困境中抽离时，我发觉自己的指尖在纸页上刻划着，勾勒着信封中每一个字母转折时流畅的弧度，企图复制它们优美的连接方式。 

利用蛇类进行谋杀的想法能够将所有的破绽扼杀在起点，除了，伏地魔。我精心编织的网络，将所有人都完美地安排在他们应有的归所，却给予他打破我们之间那面单面镜的最后一样武器。 

这一风险从未被纳入统计，为什么？我问自己。最后一次对这个世界抱有过度乐观的幻想的时间是五年前，在那个节点上市的历史遗留性产物，将死亡大师重塑完全。我不可能忘记这一点。 

我拆除了防备遗忘的壁垒，故意将细节遗漏，正如我略过了生活表面华美的乐章，过早地将它们送到了记忆的终点，因为，我想与他见面。 

我以自己成为重叠任务的持有者为理由，为自己的冒险寻找了一个完美的借口。 

无趣感，基于对人性的厌恶，在粗制滥造的情绪框架下被迅速筑起，而五年前那场变故后莫名得到的与他相似的蛇语能力像一颗石子，击打着无趣感徒劳交汇的死寂湖面，这使我感到困惑，并且，被吸引。 

………… 

……  
…… 

午餐的地点是一家高档的麻瓜餐厅，身着燕尾服的侍者正站在高台上演奏着肖邦的练习曲。悬挂着升降号的舒缓音符将游离的旋律聚拢，串联起忧伤的色调。我很乐意在任何时候光顾这家餐厅，但不是现在，不是与伏地魔一起。 

“与伏地魔见面”这一事件从字面上所渗透出的难以被遮掩的危险令我感到不安，我早已不再年轻，无法在与利刺和荆棘相遇时假装失去它们。 

过度紧张的大脑似乎希望抓住所有事物背后的晦暗隐意，麻瓜餐厅的选择变得另有所指：逃避监探；讽刺我进行谋杀时常使用的麻瓜手法；以用餐礼仪对我的身份进行试探并评估投资标准…… 

又或者，三者皆是。 

“中午好，波特先生，很高兴与你见面。顺便一提，在餐厅里带兜帽可不是一个规避注意力的合理手段。”他拉开椅子，对我仰了一下头，露出一个作为上位者的戏谑微笑，尽可能地表现着傲慢所能到达的高度。 

“中午好，伏地魔先生。”我用格式化的礼仪随口敷衍着坐下，用指甲勾住兜帽中间缝合的缝隙向后拉扯，在额前的第一缕碎发暴露之前设法解决我对于遮掩物的依恋。 

餐桌的长度被纳入修改范围，介于即将开始的谈话内容与温和相去甚远，设计完美的距离确保我们中的任何一方不会不受控制地卡住对方的喉咙将其压入地板。 

“直入正题？”我试图进行一个具有强烈目的性的空白微笑，却趋于本能地暴露了太多的牙齿。 

“这是你想要的东西。”他的四根手指压住一张老旧的名片，贴伏着光滑的玻璃桌面向前推进。 

“巫师？你不会告诉我他就是那场事故的始作俑者。”我将这张泛黄的纸卡翻转，卡片上“手工木雕”的喷墨字样早已模糊，所有字母与纸面的交界处都是一片灰色的阴影，这张具有时效性的卡片诉诸了时间的残蚀，早已失去了他原本的意义。 

“不，这只是一个麻瓜，但这不妨你与他进行美好的下午茶。”他在嘲讽我与赫敏的灾难性见面，即使他不是那场灾难的主要缔造者。 

“这是我的报价。兰拉，你将很容易认出他脸上的L形伤疤。”他用一份档案袋填充了我的视野，“做你擅长的事。”他垂下眼，目光无意义地停留在他修剪整齐的指甲。 

“我不随意杀人。”我吞咽着一口水，试图抑制口腔中的苦涩，我没有勇气面对这个意料之中的最坏结果⸺自我开始执行这个计划时所恐惧的结局。沦为一个杀手，被利益所驱使，任人差遣，抹杀自己早已模糊的道德界限。 

“你在利用谋杀获得的快感麻痹不安。”诱引猎物入笼时的悠长尾音在他的话语中消失，冰冷尖锐的声色刺穿了我精心覆掩的自我欺骗，残酷的审判湮灭了我倾尽所有雕镂的温和饰面。 

“我不会允许它控制我。”挫败与焦虑的沙砾磨拭  
着我的喉管，干涩的词句使喉骨的振动变得愈发艰难。 

“放心，他并不违背你的行为准则，如果你乐于从磨难得背后寻找娱乐，这里⸺”他用手指指着档案袋的密封线，“有你需要的记录。”他的每一个雕琢地恰当好处的词句加剧了我脆弱的沉默，我不再确定自己是否能够暴露更多东西。 

“你是否总是对别人的行为进行先入为主地过度解读，却不允许我揭露你的意图？”他略微偏转头部，“这并无不合理。”我直视他的反问，在他的面部寻找着，却难以捕捉一丝一毫的情绪。他是一个谜语（ridden），正如他的名字所指，他为关于自己的一切铸造了坚实的城墙，缝合了密不透风的牢网，无情地将所有的探寻者捕捉和埋葬。 

“或者，你可以选择将你所知道的事物留着这里。”渗透进言语的运筹帷幄令人厌恶，他眼角的余光扫过口袋的魔杖，我知道他在观察我，作为一个待肢解猎物的考量。 

不幸的是，他是对的。 

我的目光在名片纸上雕刻着，无法移动分毫，我无法放弃自己五年来在浸润的孤独中唯一捕捉到过去的套索；在我的选择直接促成了五年前的那场悲剧过后，我没有资格掏出魔杖，孤注一掷，就此一搏。 

我将名片放入口袋，抽走了档案袋，转身，以我所能达到的速度极限向门口走去，我无法忍受他脸上扭曲的微笑和对于猎物的灼热俯视，这一刻，我知道我不会被阻止，我只是知道。 

伏地魔的日记 

1999，5，8  
暖阳 

我与死亡大师见面如期而至，如此简单，正如我所渴望的一切又一次回到原点。他坐在我的对面，我能品尝到他的魔法围绕在周围的卷须，尖锐的波形随时可能挣脱束缚刺向我的身体。 

我知道如何激怒他，这样的想法令人心潮澎湃。我清楚当怒火剥离了他的理智会发生什么，玻璃容器将在无情地脆响中炸裂，金属餐具将被扭曲和熔断，空气被劫掠凝结……当一切有固定形态的物体消失，这个没有确切范围的空间只余下人类文明的残烬。失去控制的魔法，以掠夺性的野蛮黑暗有意识地摧毁一切事物，用每一种事物所独有的脆弱性质。 

正如五年前我所置身的“表演”一样。 

他的魔法是诱人的，强烈并裹挟这不明意味的暗色调。但我不能这样做，至少是现在，我应当拥有更多的耐心，观察猎物在口径试探未尝不是一种娱乐，毕竟，我需要等待，等待他亲手揭开在暗室中尘封了五年的胶卷底片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有的“五年”都被标记为重点，故事线已经修改完全，本文共7～9章，从下一章开始将逐渐拉开真相的序幕。


	4. Chapter 4

死亡大师的日记 

1999，5，9  
晴 

我用沾满汗渍的手指按下拨号键，迎接我的是一片尖锐而急促的盲音。在即将刺穿可感音域边界的同时抓握住我的心脏。近在咫尺的希望如同破碎的海市蜃楼的残片，变得虚无而渺茫。 

接下来？查看地址吗？一个可能早已被时间齿轮在咬合中碾碎的老旧地址？我嘲讽地弯了弯嘴角，在地图上寻找“鸦头巷”，那个我曾以为，我此生都不再会踏入的地方。  
…………  
……  
鸦头巷23号公寓，拥有着浅灰色的墙壁和白色的屋顶，完美的与明亮的街道融和在一起。浅棕色的门框虚掩着，我敲了敲门，指关节与实木碰撞的声响在寂静的空气中激荡出一圈波澜，然后趋于平静，我试图忽视自己呼吸下跳动的神经，推门而入。  
……  
公寓内外所带来的冲突是戏剧化的，我身处于堆积满杂物的闭塞走廊，那是通往客厅的唯一方向。家具与晦暗的阴影重叠在一起，覆盖着深灰色的蛛网。破碎的玻璃窗无法渗透入阳光，这个地上巢穴似乎被现时代的阳光所遗忘。相框被倒扣在桌面上，木质夹板的缝隙填充满灰尘，带来一种虚幻的错觉，那是一种熟悉到令我的喉咙梗塞的摆放方式。 

在这个连同空气都陈旧的空间里，窗户一旁的木雕架，作为整齐洁净的方寸之地，像是被切割放入的外来者，打破了我对于这个“弃居房屋”的进一步猜想。 

“你是谁？” 

我突然回头，看着那位老人，苍老的皮肤表层拥有沟壑般的深邃皱纹，我精心准备的托词,在望向他过分笔挺的脊背,和面具般僵化的面部后,被扼杀在胸腔，连同被埋落的拙劣借口。 

“茶？”无助的微笑从他的脸上掠过，他默许了我的存在，没有要求我离开，很难猜测这是否是幸运。 

“谢谢。”我接过他手中的茶杯，并为白瓷的洁净程度表示欣慰。“您的木雕很漂亮，愿意为我雕刻一只乌鸦吗？”我的头部略微向手架的方向偏转，作为不愿淹没在死寂中的挣扎。 

“早就不干了。”他站起来，走向与手架相反的方向，肩膀随着他每一步行走跌落。“我对此缺乏兴趣。”他在试图增加一些有力的补充，只是最后的音节被投出海岸线，在咸涩的海水表面漂浮。 

“无意冒犯，但您的作品与工具箱，是整个缺乏打理的房间内唯一被投入关注的地方，您爱它。”我试图减缓措辞的激烈程度，但它仍然填满了老人留给自己可供进退的凹痕。 

“不，这些所谓的事业毁了我的生活。”他背对着我，阴影在微光中被拉得很长，投射在斑驳的桌面上，我无法看到他的表情，却能够识别他言语中燃烧的悔恨。 

“如果您需要，我将很乐于倾听这些。”我试探性地触碰了他的肩膀，又一次回到自己的座位上，为他提供相对舒适的距离。这并不是我真的如此善解人意，只是一种致命的直觉缠绕着我的手臂，似乎我的指尖即将触碰到我所渴求的事物表面。 

“我此生都在与这些木头一起生活，如果你在5年前询问我，我会愚蠢地告诉你，木头是我的生活。直到那个月，对面搬来了一对善良的夫妇……” 

他仰起头，对杯中的热茶一饮而净，但嗓音依然沙哑，未经修饰的语言贫瘠而空洞，没有滑向任何逃脱真实方向的可能。 

“女主人叫莉莉，是一个红头发女人，她很友善，我的爱人每周末都在她家门前的花园喝下午茶⸺没有我，因为当时的沉醉于那个放满木雕的手架。男人的头发总是乱蓬蓬的，带着一副眼镜，我不知道他的名字，但莉莉叫他“叉子”……” 

错了，全都错了，这不是我计划中打开一切的方式，我还没有准备好，远没有。我每一寸皮肤在尖叫，我难以理解此刻心脏扭曲的跳动方式，原先阴森纷繁的推测被引燃，理智的高楼在火光中逐步裂解。 

我的一部分甚至希望用匕首抵住老人的脖颈，使自己不必毫无阻隔地面对事实的完整形态，我把手指搅在一起，以将这种冲动勒死在胃里。讽刺的是，我知道任凭此刻的欲望驱使将会使我陷入悔恨的阴霾 这不是我所希望的。 

此外，我必须放下耳朵，因为低语仍在继续。 

“5月9日，我永远忘不了那一天，我的爱人去和那家人和下午茶，带着她新做的饼干，她没有把门关上，从来如此，她说她希望我偶尔能够远离工作，去莉莉的前院找她，和她一起共度下午茶时光，她永远是那么体贴…… 

直到我看到一个穿着黑斗篷的人向他们的方向移动，衣料遮住了他的每一寸皮肤，他是该死地可疑，但当时的我又一次低下头沉浸在该死的木头里 这为我小丑般的人生带来卑微的骄傲的事业，我甚至没有移动半步。 

然后我听到了尖叫，我看到莉莉在喊着什么，奇异的光束打掉了那个人的面具，在他的脸上留下了一个“L ”形状的伤疤（见前章），而我的爱人，却倒在地上，她被周围的一切所遗忘了……而我，甚至没有观察后续事件的勇气……” 

茶杯从他干枯的手指脱落，破碎的瓷片滑进了阴影笼罩的暗角。 

“我用了大半生推开爱我的人，为了获得这些冰冷死物的肯定，和那些与我的生活没有交集的人的认可，多么愚蠢。” 

空气似乎变得具有腐蚀性，在窒息中流过他的身体。我看着那位老人低下头，将脸埋在手里，陷入了不可避免的自我否认，留下我在原地娱乐自己。 

生活似乎刻意地遗漏了诗意的探索，我本希望撕裂事物的表层，却剥离了所有伪饰的血肉，仅剩下裸露的骨头。 

“不必感到内疚，他很强大，多一个人并不能改写结局。”我再一次将手指覆盖在他起伏的肩膀上，“您的工作让您停留，它做出了拯救，为什么不继续开始生活？” 

我向老人的手架走去，任何一步的迟疑都可能带来尖刻的反对和驱逐，我取出了雕刻刀，递换在老人手里，如同交付他的另一边生命，“愿意为我雕刻一只乌鸦吗？” 

他抬起头，长久盯着我的眼睛，似乎对里面盘旋的暗影感到痴迷，他嘴唇微动，没有发出声响。 

“是的，我很乐意。”最后，他用袖子擦掉了脸上的泪痕。我能够看到他动作中逐渐复苏得生机，锋利的刀刃在木流中游走，流畅地划开表层，金属片上的闪光为我的遐想带来某些灵感，似乎它挖掘出早在历史被记录之前，在巷尾与城堡间存在，埋葬，被大多数人所遗忘的灾难篇章。 

“你是那对夫妇孩子吧，从我看到你的第一眼，我就意识到了，你长得很像他们，真的很像……他们会为你感到骄傲的……” 

我安抚性的动作停滞在空中，断续不连贯的话语打破了我将事物向前推进的最后一份勇气。 

“抱歉，我还有事，要先走了。”我无法解决掉声音中尖利刺耳的那部分，骄傲吗？这位老人显然不知道自己在说什么，我恐怕永远不可能得知他们的期望了，但无疑不是现在的我，沦为杀死的头号通缉犯。 

我冲出那栋小屋，跌落在台阶上，视野的边缘逐步被黑暗吞噬。 

飓风将回忆的潮浪卷出暗礁，冲向命运的海滩时发出嘲笑，那位老人不知道后面的故事，而可悲的是，我知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 能力的受限下，事物的表达远低于预期，我依然对自己断续的描写感到失望⸺不论如何，下一章将是哈利的回忆，他会比老人作为旁观者的内容多很多，但我仍会跳过部分关键关键线索，它们会在最后两个章节被揭露。这篇文章的内容已经过半了，几乎所有的前设和铺垫都已经完成。后面的所有都是高潮。


	5. Chapter 5

我对家的记忆从来不是完整的。或许是它太抽象，或许是它太破碎，又或许是我年幼的双手，无法抓住那飘忽不定的游丝。 

在我拥有家的日子里，我们总是在搬迁，从一个居所转移到另一个居所，似乎偌大的世界无处容身。这在我简单的大脑中形成了一个无解的谜团。 

年幼的我曾无数次追问母亲，为什么我们总是在搬家？她说，因为他们的工作使这里不够安全。“那为什么不换一个工作呢？”他们回答，“因为格兰芬多精神，你会明白的。” 

他们蹲下来，抚摸着我的头发，我抬头望着他们，我听到了他们胸腔里起伏不定的骄傲缠绕着心脏，他们的眼睛中燃烧着期望， 我几乎希望我无法读懂它，这灼伤了我。 

“会有变好的这一天的，我保证。”我听到了虔诚 与憧憬，它们在空气中旋转，碰撞 ，经久不消，于是我开始等待，开始放任期翼膨胀，期待那拥有着喘息资格的片刻。 

我接受了他们的格兰芬多精神，我甚至为了理解这一切而选择了格兰芬多，因为我知道，这是我所从属的家族的谛曲，他们生命的信仰。 

我曾以为，我奉献般的妥协，毁灭性的焦虑，自我欺骗式的搬离，能够使安定的现状屈从，但是我错了，错的彻底。他们遇袭的消息被刊登上报纸，作为对我的审判，在礼堂中被散布，成为别人的餐后谈资。 

我感到残缺，刺骨的恐惧在皮肤表层蔓延，背叛感刺穿了我的心脏，而卑微的软弱在肠胃中回旋。我拒绝了校长的热茶，对每一个凝视我的人咆哮，然后冲进休息室，把自己溺死在被单里，双手撕扯着布料，发出绝望啜泣与无能的尖叫。 

我想要抓住他们的衣领，对他们施以质疑与吼叫我想要问他们， 

当你们所崇尚的格兰芬多精神几乎都无法保全你们自己的时候，你们为何还对此抱有执念？你们什么时候能够抛弃那愚蠢的自我牺牲？或者，至少让那殉道式的情感放过我？ 

你们只有在表达对我成长方向的期许时才会出现，but,how could you leave me? When I needed you the most. 

How Could ? 

How … 

我希望我恨你，几乎全部。  
…………  
……  
风掠过帷幕，飘离在空中的魔法夹杂着寒意，墨绿色的信封出现在我的床头，这是命运咧开嘴角的开始。 

“一个人，多余的将无法幸存。”纸页的边缘卷曲，在指尖燃为灰烬，只留下一个银质纽扣，一个门钥匙。“单人承载”的魔法标识销毁了所有的求援证据，地轴线在倾斜中破败，我坠入了麻木与冰冷。 

所以，我又要尝试去理解格兰芬多精神的含义了吗？戏剧性的讽刺撞击着我的大脑，但是我做了，以我那扭曲错位的骄傲驱使。未经淬炼的钝刃被迫离开温床，以自己可笑的知识储备和匮乏的实践能力去送死，却自以为孤注一掷。  
…………  
……  
“看！小宝宝波特来了！我赢了！”一个拥有蓬松黑发的女人，偏转着脑袋，从男人的斗篷中抽出十加隆，那双不知色泽的眼睛中激荡的恶意飞离面具，舔舐着我周围的空气。似乎我所有的彷徨与挣扎，我的生命，只值一场十枚硬币的赌注。 

“主的仪式在六天后举行，需要敌人自主献出血液，注意驯化时间，亲爱的。”她消失在原地，留下尖利的讽语。在接下来的日子里，她口中的“主”，我从未能见到过。 

苍灰色的地牢失去了遮挡物，那一刻，我甚至希望她不要离开。 

我看到了，血，全部的。 

他们的四肢被捆绑，固定在十字架上，破碎的衣服与狰狞的伤口粘连在一起，猩红色的液体沿着衬衫的褶皱流动，在纹理中扩散，他们的头颅令人不安地下垂，蓬乱的发丝缠绕着干涸的血块，遮挡了模糊不清的脸部。 

大脑在残酷中迷失了，我甚至无法辨识出牢房里的尖叫出自自己的咽喉。 

“四分五裂”我喊叫着此时脑海中唯一暴露出的咒语，用杖尖对准他的头。我希望我能够切断他的脖颈，使他的血管炸裂，但仅仅是切断了半张面具，露出扭曲的嘴唇，和侧脸若隐若现的刀痕。 

他缴械了我的魔杖，毫不费力的。“跪下。”我听到那个人的嘴中发出狂傲的音语，威胁般拉扯着詹姆斯的头发 

“灵魂出窍。” 

虚假的温暖在血管中扩散，我继续希望从这种感觉中停驻至溺亡，但脑中的一个声音是如此决绝和痛苦，假的。 

假的，假的，假的。 

我的人生从不拥有这些，无论何时。 

“假的！”冰水浇灌在我的头上，一切美好的感觉都消失了，我还是那个无能的孩子，站在阴暗潮湿的地牢中央，长袍浸没在血液与黑暗。我被无形的鞭索抽打在地上，每一束神经，每一根肌肉都在向皮肤之外拉离。 

“这不是我想要听到的。”我望着他，喉间渗出鬼祟的低笑，他挥动短刀，詹姆斯的头部脱离了身体，滚落在我的脚下，他失去光泽黯淡的棕色眸子盯着我，空洞而失去期许，丧失了“说话”的能力。 

我的牙齿在过度咬合中流血，我想要尖叫，却感受不到声音的存在，声带与绝望纠缠在一起，丧失了震动的能力，我对自己感到恶心，对血腥，自大的内在感到愚蠢。 

“现在，看着你亲爱的父亲的头颅，跪下。”他的手指摁在莉莉的肩膀上，肮脏而尖利的指尖扎进皮肤。 

于是我做了。尖利的砾石划破了我的膝盖，脖颈无法支撑头部的力量，在压倒性的优势面前，我没有资格谈论尊严与倔强。  
“你没有在看。”他狞笑着拉动我脖颈上的锁链走向十字架，我的手指无力地挖掘着地表的薄土，作为远离噩梦的本能，作为为时已晚的徒劳。 

他恶心的手指将我的头发向后拉扯，我被迫仰起头，注视着他砍掉莉莉的一只手臂。血液溅洒在墙壁，滴落在地板。 

他失去了生命，她失去的手臂，因为我。 

静，太安静了，以至于我甚至不确定自己是否还活着。我看着他，嘴唇不断开合，却没有声音愿意进入耳朵，也可能是我太累了，无法发出声音，无法去听。 

我放弃了仅剩的感官，闭上眼睛，蜷缩在地板上，不再尝试去计算时间。我接受着毫无意义的鞭打与治愈，日日夜夜，等待着生命的尽头……  
…………  
……  
直到那一天，他又一次站在我的面前，“是时候结束了。”他同魔杖敲打着手指，像捕食者对猎物最后的评估，他走向莉莉的身体，用匕首雕刻着血肉，将肢解的残骸抛落在我的面前。 

停下，停下…… 

“你们父母死去了，能够作为英雄被铭记，而你呢？作为无能的受害者换取一时的叹息，然后是永久的遗忘，作为一个悲伤的印记，人们甚至不愿提起，为什么不服从我呢？放弃成为幸存者的那一刻，你就放弃了解读历史的权利。” 

他蹲下来，抚摸着我的头发……  
我无法无视这个动作。 

停下，停下…… 

“停下！”魔法在我的血管中膨胀，冲击出身体，脱离了束缚，我看到了金属融化的红光与玻璃炸裂的脆响，听到了稀薄空气中的粗喘与粉尘的爆炸巨浪…… 

然后，我被黑暗包裹，吞噬，埋葬…… 

我在纯白中醒来，消毒水的味道代表着医院，安全，和，过往事物的真实。 

“感谢梅林，那个孩子的魔法核心仍然完整……”  
我听到帷幕后面细碎的低语，混合着感激与庆幸。 

“感谢？”我的手指不由自己的蜷缩，抓紧床单。 

“如果梅林操控这一切，我会，杀了他。” 

只是，当时的我还不明白，神蔑视人性，那不可窥探的躯壳里，是绝对理性锻造的冰冷与残酷。 

当然，如果神，真的存在的话。


	6. Chapter 6

The diary of the Master of Death  
5，9  
fine 

“这比我想象中的要仁慈的多。”他力所能及地转动着脖颈，以扩展自己有限的视野，以绝望作为抗凝剂的血液.沿着反扣在身后的手腕流下，渗透进手铐内部的金属夹层。 

“你以为你会看到什么？捆绑你的妻子的十字架？不，没有人需要为你还价。”（见上章）我注视着兰拉，那个为我塑造无尽噩梦，粗暴地打断我既定的人生航线的男人，那个如今被束缚着身体，衣着残破，跪倒在地下室的蛆虫。 

“还记得那熟悉的开场白吗？“开始吧。”（见ch5），告诉我，五年前你们口中的主。”我的手指交错在一起，拉扯着手臂，将身体向上牵引，直到紧扣的衬衫锁扣勒住我的咽喉，我借着重力将他的脸砍在地上。 

“我以为这不是你目前迫切需要知道的。”他挪动着身体，将背部支撑在墙壁上，似乎对自己遭遇的粗鲁对待毫不在意，即使痛苦在他的脸颊上燃烧，他仍然设法让自己看上去很随意。 

“为什么不反抗。”我厌倦了观察他刻意松弛的肌肉，把目光投向有一面没有沾染血迹的空白墙壁。 

“因为我对我的主足够忠诚。  
我愿意献出我的身体作为他事业的祭品，  
我希望捐赠我的生命增加他手中的筹码，  
我能够售出我的灵魂，  
来帮助他得到他想要的。  
当他成功的那一刻，我的名字也将是是伟大的。  
现在，猜猜看，我的主是谁？” 

我听到他的尖叫，粘稠血液沿着短刀划出碎片般的纹路，我的心脏与血管之间的联系似乎被强行截断，对方不堪的身体再一次跌落在地板上.发出的呻吟似乎飘荡地很遥远。 

是伏地魔 。 

“其实你只是个懦夫，甚至什么也不是。”我粉碎了他脑海中的幻影，用手指托住他长满胡茬的下巴，指甲在若隐若现的伤痕周围刻划。“你的主遗弃了你，如同一个可悲的孩子喜新厌旧的对待一个终日陪伴他的玩偶，你真的没有怨言吗？你是不敢。” 

我的嘴角漠然地抿成一条直线，注视着那双陷入可悲的自我沉湎的迷惘双眼，不再去观看嘴部机械般开合着重复对忠诚与痴迷的赘述与自我解读。正如五年前的他，以同样的姿势对着无力发出叫喊的我。 

“看着我！”魔杖从杖套滑向手腕，我抬起被闲置已久的手臂，闪烁着绿色微光的尖端刺向他的喉咙。“你不敢质疑你此生的信仰与理想，更不敢想象自己选择跟从的决定的合理性，是它们葬送了你。”我手持镰刀，以中伤为目的，向他加以审判，我以为光会从他的眼底消失，他会垂下他偏执地高扬起的头颅，收敛起嘴角的微笑，放弃用血液湿润手铐的祈祷，我曾以为。 

“而我只是在做与你相同的事。”他看着我，疯狂的斑点在眼底流动，平静的表情下是带给我无端冰冷的话语。刺痛感从指尖绽放，沿着燃烧的神经连通心脏，“什么？”我试图去说，但是过度干涸的口腔无法进行什么。 

“你能否否认你早已意料到.自己无从改变的结局？”兰拉的手指附上我的魔杖，指尖沿着光滑的木柄向下滑动，最后，肮脏的手指抓住了我的袖口。 

“而你是一切的源头，你没有资格强调这个。”我躲避着他的眼神，身体向后倾向，被尖锐的无力感所包裹。我迫切地试图与他拉开距离，似乎他代表着无法篡改的现实。 

“是吗？”他低笑着，用舌头舔净流到嘴角的血液。“正如你所说的，我只是一个脱离魁偶线的玩偶，有无数人可以替代我，塑成你所经历的，只要王存在。而自以为成为掌控者的你，甚至不知道伴随自己多年的头痛，和突然获得的蛇语能力到底意味着什么。” 

“Avade Kedavra”这是我从自己口中听到的最后两个单词，冰冷，暴戾，残酷。  
…………  
……  
Voldemort’s diary  
5，10  
cold sunshine 

今天是哈利波特请假的第三天，以他的能力而言，诱捕兰拉完全不需要这些，即使与无法消除的内心陷入胶着，他能够很轻易地做到他的父母无法完成的事，因为这是他，哈利波特，在濒死边缘存活，并从中汲取能量的人。 

他在筹划些什么，这几乎不需要去猜想。而我所需要的，不过是坐在办公桌，等待一切都完成。  
…… 

当风抚掉了文件顶端的纸页，冰冷的金属顶住了我的咽喉，是知道，他，来了。


	7. Chapter 7

【“你来了。”我绕过他架在我脖颈上的手臂，端起办公桌上的茶杯，喝了一口咖啡。准备去接受对方脸上无法聚拢的恐惧和粗制滥造的愤怒。 

没有，没有暴戾的尖刺，没有滋养缺陷的痛苦，没有无意义的辩驳，甚至没有魔力产生时波动的气流。“如你所愿。”每一个辅音的力度被把控得完美而力度均匀，他的右嘴角突然上提，肘击我的臂关节，瓷质茶杯脱离了我的手指，清脆的冽响中，他被斗篷遮挡住眼睛的脸部.陷入暗淡的空白。 

“真是有趣的任务，你希望我得到真相，为什么？”他的目光扫过我的嘴角，假意检查着自己的指甲，他用指尖点燃了我两天前递送给他的文件，把那些卷曲的纸页拍打在桌面上，引燃了我近一个月所批阅的所有纸张。 

“你知道，兰拉的忠诚并不能弥补他的无能⸺”我徒然地从五年前的那一天开始，将对方的头脑粉碎在回忆里。“⸺所以，最后时限到来之前，我不得不穿上仆从的衣服，来到牢房，“帮助”他完成本应是他的任务。”我对他点了点头，露出一个微笑，即使停留在脖颈上的刀刃正在一寸一寸地向内推动，黏腻的血液浸透了衬衫后领，沿着背部向下流动。 

“然后，我看到了你，肮脏的，破碎的，被绝望包裹着，蜷缩的暗角颤抖的你，一切都是即将被驯化的模样，我凌迟了你的母亲，试图将她的死作为铸造你的最后筹码，你在尖叫，那是屈从的信号，我以为我成功了，除了你的魔法。那些灰色的，沸腾的，奔涌地，切割着空气，以你为圆心束缚成蛹的魔法。金属被熔断和撕裂，石墙被推倒和粉碎，木板被燃烧和碳化……你吸引了我，男孩，我必须承认。” 

“所以你标记了我，用你的灵魂，甚至不惜自己的蛇语能力？你个疯子！”他拔出镶嵌在我脖颈的匕首，用染血的尖端对准我的胸口，我侧头贴近他的手臂，利用转体的借力将他甩在墙壁上。 

“听着！”我扣紧双手卡住他的脖颈，与他拉开距离。这是一个愚蠢的动作，它几乎在加速我在陷入困境的。“如果你的父母仅仅是普通的奥罗，那么我不会这样做，但是他们作出了选择，选择了成为我的对立并对我造成了威胁，这是战争。” 

“给我一个不杀你的理由。”我听到他沙哑的声音从牙齿缝隙中挤出的晦涩声响，顶在胸口的匕首却从未停止过颤抖。 

“你很清楚我做法的合理性，不是吗？这就是你仍没有将匕首刺进我的胸膛的原因。”我用舌尖顶住上颚，发出一段嘲讽性质的尾音。胸部的压力消失了，我听到了硬质金属落地的声响。 

那一刻，我渴望撕裂他做工精巧的大脑，观察他每一个精准的分区中盛放了什么。  
于是我做了。  
“摄魂取念”  
…………  
……  
裹挟着目的性的无情检视被抛诸脑后，我看着一个瘦弱的孩子，蜷缩在地牢的暗角，受困与黑暗与鲜血，右手手指卷曲，指尖扎进手掌，左手挖掘地板上凹凸不平的砖块缝隙，我靠近他，听着那细若蚊吟的喃喃自语。  
他说，对不起。  
对不起，对不起对不起……  
简短的单词被肢解为零散的字母，沦为空洞而机械的重复，仅有的两个音节被拆分，在口腔中扭曲畸变成型，在遍布血腥的厚重空气中微不可闻。 

我透过他的皮肤，感受到了那颗跳动的心脏，泵垒一般把魔法压送进身体的每一处方向，即使躯壳早已不再拥有思想。 

这就是，生命吗？ 

“别看了。”巨大的推力将我挤压出大脑。我像一个无知的孩子，看着他额前被冷汗浸湿成缕的碎发，等待着他的回复。  
“我讨厌，在我短暂的生命中，一次又一次地承载他人的期望，幻想，甚至生命的重量，我只是做不到接受……”我听到的，夹杂着粗重的喘息，温热的气流喷洒在我的耳廓，裹挟着冷冽的薄荷味。 

“那就不必再承担了。”神鬼使差地，我作出了人生中的第一个承诺。  
我钳制住了他的手腕，注视着他闭上眼睛，脱力的身体砸在我身上，丧失了全部的反抗，我俯身向前，吻住了他的唇…… 

哈利波特，我希望他成为我的。】  
…………  
……  
日记之外·哈利波特的公寓 

他用指尖抚拭着这些柔软的纸页，缓缓合上了这本日记，这个三天前被寄送到门口的黑色皮革本。 

羊皮纸眷留着执笔者的余温，残余着虚假的安慰感。沾有墨水的笔尖对纸面提压在粗糙的纹理间清晰可见，他紧握羽笔的手指悬停在半空，最终只在羊皮纸上留下墨点。  
…………  
……  
日记之外·里德尔庄园 

“主人，哈利波特的信。”脚步声在停滞在走廊。  
“他说了什么？”  
一切恢复空寂。  
“一个墨点。”  
“烧了吧”  
男人摇动手腕，羊皮纸的边缘被火叶挑染成深褐色，在空中卷曲，皱缩于光热，最后同灰烬沉落。 

男人回到办公桌，抓取文章的手突然停滞。一个深蓝色皮本子出现在他的办公桌上。  
【死亡大师的日记  
…………  
……  
他撕裂了我的屏障，走进我的大脑，保护机制形成的锁链束缚着我，我不得不同他一起参观那些残破的，不堪的，被划分为本应被遗忘却无法抛弃的记忆碎片。我拒绝承认那个不断重复着毫无意义地“对不起”的自己，因为我对不起太多东西。（见前半部分）  
我对不起自己鲁莽的决定将安全搁置，对不起自己瞬间的固执使父亲的生命逝去，对不起自己不具备人们所期待的格兰芬多品质，对不起我⸺作为片刻倔强后无力承担后果的人质…… 

对不起……  
……  
在无数次应激反应发作后，在医生的建议下，我将自己的记忆放进冥想盆，而每次看到这个承载记忆的瓶子时，早已根植于大脑的记忆片段无法完全斩断，而从内心深处传来的本能促使我几乎想撕碎这段记忆中的自己放入口腔咀嚼。  
多么荒谬啊，我无可控制地对这东西带着刻骨的恨意，而记忆的抽离却使我的痛苦无法聚拢地在体内漂泊，最后，我打碎了瓶子，将这见鬼的记忆重新植入大脑……  
……  
是仇恨促使我通过了艰难的治疗期，我靠想象仇敌的血液溅撒在墙壁，滴落在地砖的形状，使生存得以维系。 

我把人们心中被治愈的完美救世主还给他们，自己在角落里舔舐腐朽刻骨的真实。 

我无数次从梦中惊醒，在梦魇中，人们尖叫着，他们用杖尖对准我，眼里燃烧着憎恨与嫌恶，他们说，“我偷走了他们的救世主。”我又成为了惧怕每一个期望的孩子，我从未想象过他们的沉默。只有抱着破碎的希望在深夜里翻找莉莉和詹姆斯的相框，却因为空洞的心房传出的剧痛将照片扣在桌底，诚然，死物的冷漠再也无法成为我的依托。（见开头引语)  
…………  
……  
“别看了。”我用尽力气，把他推挤出大脑，沉溺在海底般的窒息感将我包裹，我吐露了我的脆弱，情不自已。 

“我讨厌，在我短暂的生命中，一次又一次地承载他人的期望，幻想，甚至生命的重量，我只是做不到接受……”（见上章）我已经无法辨识和调整自己断续的音节和错乱的语序，但耳边的声音却清晰得令人绝望。 

“那就不必再承受了。”我听到他说。他的声音略微抬起，像是在刻意掩饰自己的陈述语气，他蜷缩这唇，嘴角被压成一道直线，  
在我的视野失去光线地最后一刻，他吻住了我…… 

梦中的尖叫停止了，只留下近乎沉默地低语，（点题）人们低下头向后退却，似乎不敢直视和靠近。 

因为我的身后，又出现了一个人的影子。 

我想，这场游戏，是他赢了。】


End file.
